


Work Place Distractions

by WeebTrashKun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I might write a larger fic for this but idk, It'll all make sense if I write a larger fic, My first fic here so idk how to tag, No one listens to Even, One Shot, POV Third Person, Reader is also Ansem's granddaughter, Reader is both a mechanic and princess of Radient Garden, Reader-Insert, Romance, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun
Summary: All Even wants you to do is fix Ansem's computer's cooling system. Unfortunately for him, Ienzo's face is distractingly cute.





	Work Place Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I love the series, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix!

"Now don't forget, this machine is not only very complex, but extreeemmeelly fragile!" Even went off on another one of his rants towards the mechanic, pacing the same spot back and forth. "One single miscrossed wire and the whole building could-!"

The entire lecture went in one ear and out the other of the previously mentioned mechanic as she instead chose to gaze at the young man beside her from where she laid on the wheeled board made to make it easier for her to work underneath the machinary with a lovestruck expression. Said young man paid her no mind as he continued typing on the computer. He soon spoke teasingly without looking down at her. "I realize that Even's lectures aren't exactly riveting, but surely that doesn't hinder your ability to continue your work down there."

"Yeah, but you're a lot prettier than anything down here." A light blush dusted the girl's cheeks as she gave a goofy grin in responce. After a moment, she sighed. "But you're right. Gotta fix this cooling system. I would like to live to keep looking at that pretty face of yours and a fire wouldn't exactly help that."

Ienzo gave a small chuckle, still continuing to work. 

Even, on the other hand, looked less amused. "Have you been listening at all!? Now isn't the time for flirting!"

"Oh I disagree, whenever Ienzo's around is always a good time to flirt. I almost can't help myself." The girl countered, tightening a few screws. Even simply huffed and left the room, raging about the youth of today.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, he really came through for us afterall." Ienzo hummed. 

"Awe, but its so funny!" She giggled. Having finally finished, she slid out from her spot and started to stand. "Buuut, I can't refuse a request from an angel, so I'll try and hold back from now on."

"I appreciate your cooperation." He glanced over at her with that kind smile of his. It didn't take long for that smile to become slightly devious. All of a sudden, he trapped her between himself and the computer console. "As a reward, I'm sure we can find something much more entertaining..."

The mechanic's face lit up, not completely used to this side of him, though still having trouble calming her racing heart as he began to lean in closer. She attempted to play it cool. "W-what exactly did you have in mind?" 

"I think you have a good idea of what I mean, princess~" He continued to lean in until-

...

"Princess! You're drooling all over Master Ansem's reports!" Even practically screeched.

The mechanic suddenly shot up from the desk, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. She delicately peeled it off. "How long was I out?"

"I wish you'd tell me! I leave for a few hours to come back to see you napping on the Master's desk!" The blonde scolded, going off on another tangent. That gave the girl time to remember that she'd been looking at different blueprints for the machinary in the next room. She must have dozed off at some point...

She looked down at a white labcoat draped on her shoulders, contrasting the dark jumpsuit she usually wore. Someone must have covered her with it while she was asleep. It clearly couldn't have been Even, she shuddered at the slightest thought. Her grandfather was with Namine visiting Destiny Islands, so it couldn't have been him either. "Could it've been...?"

Her heart skipped a beat as the lovestruck look from her dream returned. Even's shouting only increased in volume as he realized she wasn't paying any attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first fic here, so please be kind. Ienzo's a good bean and needs more fics here. 
> 
> I may write a larger fic to accompany this, so I hope you like it uwu


End file.
